paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Odin .50 cal
Semi-automatic, high-power and accuracy ' |unlock = 82 |slot = 2 |price = $1,070,000 |mag = 10 |type = Sniper Rifle |max_ammo = 30 |rate_of_fire = 330 |reload_time = 3.22 / 3.76 seconds |damage = 2750 |accuracy = 20 |stability = 4 |concealment = 0 |threat = 205 }} The '''Odin .50 cal' sniper rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Odin .50 cal is an extreme-damage sniper rifle, with over 2700 base damage per shot – the second highest damage per round in the game by a factor of ten. It is also capable of outgunning other snipers in-game with its semi-automatic fire rate, nearly on par with the Street Sweeper shotgun. However, one can carry only 20 rounds total (25 with Fully Loaded), the number of shots received from ammo boxes dropped is only 0.3, and the reload speed is slow. Shot accuracy will also suffer from repeated shots due to the high amount of recoil. The Odin is particularly effective against the Bulldozer, as it only takes two body shots. All other enemies can be killed with a single body shot, including the Shield and Maximum Force Responder. However, unless ammo is plentiful, the player should save their .50 cal ammunition for special enemies in dangerous positions. The Odin shares the same mod stats with its cousin, the Thanatos .50 cal. Summary Pros: * The big gun; massive damage, can kill bulldozers with two solid body hits (four on Death Wish) * Massive threat rating causes most enemies to immediately dive for cover when the gun is fired * Higher rate-of-fire (semi-automatic) compared to other sniper rifles. * Very high accuracy Cons: * Heavy weight slows the user down while equipping it. * Limited magazine capacity and low reserve ammo. * Slow reload * Very high recoil * Virtually unconcealable * Very expensive and is a late game unlock. Tips * With aced Silent Killer, equipping the Suppressed Barrel increases the damage from 2750 to 2921. * As the Odin shares the same mod stats as the Thanatos .50 cal, equipping mods specifically for high concealment is not recommended, as the maximum concealment for the Odin is only 10. * Ammo bags are highly recommended to overcome the Odin's low ammo capacity in sustained shootouts. * With such a small reserve ammo pool, one should try to save this weapon for Bulldozers, Shields in particularly threatening positions, Cloakers that are an immediate threat and/or a Taser keeping a teammate helpless when no other help is available. Beyond that, taking out several Maximum Force Responders in one shot (if the opportunity presents itself) is also efficient. Ammo pickups refill less than one round each, so the use of ammo bags is practically required to refill this weapon's stock. Available modifications Barrel Gadget Grip Sight Trivia * The Odin .50 cal is based on the Barrett M82A1 Anti-Matériel rifle. The real-life M82 rifle is very heavy, the rifle alone weighs 23.5 lbs (10.7 kg) unloaded. Its weight is reflected in-game as the player is slowed down slightly while having it equipped. *The Odin .50 does not possess a frame/body mod, similar to its cousin, the Thanatos .50. *Because of the positioning of the Odin's bolt, the Angled Sight mod is attached to the left-hand side of the weapon rather than on the right-hand side like other sniper rifles. *In mythology, Odin is the Nordic Allfather of all gods and the ruler of Asgard. Odin has many sons, with the most famous being the god of thunder Thor. *The default sight for all sniper rifles is based on the Schmidt & Bender 1-8x24 PM Short Dot. The sight also has the words "For Campers, by Campers" written on top of the Optic, which is a possible reference to the gaming hardware company Razer (its slogan is "For gamers, by gamers") * The Odin has the best possible accuracy of the snipers at 44 with mods. Gallery Excalibur.png|Odin .50 cal sniper rifle (unmodified). ExcaliburCQBMod.png|Modded Odin .50 cal sniper rifle with the CQB Barrel. ExcaliburStealth.png|Modded Odin .50 cal sniper rifle with the Stealth Barrel. Category:Blog posts